Zauber der Sterne
by YuryJulian
Summary: Der Weltraum! Unendliche Weiten, dies sind die Abenteuer des ... ok, lassen wir das. Ist nur ganz kurz und hat überhaupt nichts mit Star Trek zu tun. Ich konnte es mir nur nicht verkneifen.


Disc: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV oder ihren Figuren und verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Zauber der Sterne

by Yury Julian

Dagwood lief verträumt am nächtlichen Strand entlang. Der ungeplante Stop der seaQuest in dem fremden Hafen hatte auch gute Seiten. Fast der gesamten Mannschaft wurde Landgang gewährt bis die Schäden bei den Turbinen behoben sind. Eine willkommene Abwechslung also.

Als er los gegangen war, war Darwin noch ein Stück hinter ihm her geschwommen, doch dann hatte sich dieser von ihm abgesetzt, um Fische zu fangen.

Nun machte der Dagger sich auf den Weg zurück zum Boot. Er war müde und wollte noch einen großen Pudding essen. Genau, einen leckeren Schokopudding.

"Captain Bridger?" sagte er unsicher, als er zum Dock kam und dort eine Person draußen auf der niedrigen Betonmauer sitzen sah. Das Licht war zu dunkel, um sie richtig erkennen zu können. Am frühen Abend war der Zugang zum Boot noch hell erleuchtet gewesen, doch nun glomm nicht mal ein kleines Notlicht.

"Hallo Dagwood." antwortete Bridger ihm.

"Was machen sie hier?" fragte Dagwood weiter. Bewachen würde der Captain sein Boot bestimmt nicht, dafür gab es doch diese böse guckenden Offiziere. Von denen sah er im Moment aber auch keinen. Wurden sie etwa ebenfalls in den Urlaub für einige Stunden geschickt?

Auf der anderen Seite von Bridger, die Dagwood nicht sehen konnte, richtete sich eine weitere Person auf. "Wir suchen Sternschnuppen." sagte Lucas.

"Von wegen, du benutzt mich als Kissen und schläfst halb ein."

"Ich habe schon fünf gesehen." Lucas hielt Bridger die Hand ganz nah vor die Augen.

"Alles Zufall. Du hast bestimmt geblinzelt und dabei einen kurzen Strich gesehen." behauptete Bridger.

"Nicht um diese Jahreszeit."

Der Dagger sah nach oben. Tausende von kleinen Sternen leuchteten in dieser klaren Nacht auf ihn herab. "Dagwood hat noch nie eine Sternschnuppe gesehen."

Lucas winkte ihm. "Dann komm her und leg dich mit hier her."

"Sitzen reicht auch.", fügte Bridger hinzu.

Der Teenager richtete einige Kissen her und gab eines davon Dagwood, damit sein Freund nicht auf dem blanken Boden liegen musste. Er zeigte ihm die Stelle am Himmel, auf die er achten musste und stieg anschließend wieder auf die Betonmauer, um sich selbst auf den Rücken zu legen. Den Kopf lehnte er an das Kissen, das direkt neben Bridger lag.

"Hoffe der Herr haben es gemütlich.", sagte der Captain mit einem Seitenblick auf sein jüngstes Crewmitglied.

"Kann mich nicht beklagen, vielen Dank."

Für solche Frechheiten sollte ihm jemand mal den Kopf waschen, dachte Nathan bei sich, doch er ließ ihn gewähren wie so oft. Es machte ihm Spaß den Teenager seinen Willen zu lassen. Er sollte sich auf dem Boot wohl fühlen und nicht von ihm bevormundet. Bei seinen Eltern hatte er es wahrlich nicht einfach gehabt. Da war er es ihm schuldig, ihm ein wenig Freiheiten zu gönnen.

"Ist das dort eine Sternschnuppe?" Dagwood zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen blinkenden Punkt am Himmel.

"Nein, das ist ein Flugzeug. Eine Sternschnuppe blinkt nicht, das ist wie ein Streifen, der über den Himmel geht.", erklärte Lucas.

"Dann ist das dort eine." Sofort zeigte der Dagger auf eine andere Stelle, die ihm seltsam vorkam. Ein Punkt der sich langsam über den Himmel zog.

"Nein, wieder falsch. Ich sagte doch, wie ein Streifen sieht es aus."

Dagwood kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. "War das wieder ein Flugzeug?"

"Wenn es nicht blinkt ist es ein Satellit."

Bridger stützte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken auf der Mauer auf. "Wir haben in den letzten Jahrzehnten soviele Satelliten dort hoch geschossen, da ist es ein Wunder, dass wir überhaupt noch einen freien Fleck am Himmel haben, über die keines dieser Dinge wandert. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie das dort oben aussieht."

Lucas sah zu ihm auf. "Aber sie sind notwendig. Ohne diese Satelliten würden vieler unserer Geräte nicht funktionieren und sie sind doch auch immer wieder froh, wenn wir durch Satellitenpeilung jemanden finden konnten, der auf andere Weise unauffindbar wäre."

"Das ist auch wieder wahr."

Erschrocken sprang Dagwood auf. "Da war ein Streifen!"

"Dann dürfen sie sich etwas wünschen.", sagte der Captain.

"Wünschen?" Langsam setzte sich der Dagger wieder.

"Genau, wenn man eine Sternschnuppe sieht, darf man sich etwas wünschen.", fügte Lucas dem zu.

"Dann wünsche ich mir noch eine Sternschnuppe zu sehen."

"Nein, Dagwood, du darfst es nicht so laut erzählen. Die Wünsche gehen in Erfüllung wenn du tief in dir ganz fest daran glaubst. Außerdem wirst du heute noch eine Menge Sternschnuppen sehen."

"Du bist ja richtig verrückt nach diesen Dingern.", stellte Bridger fest.

"Immer wenn es darum geht die Perseiden zu beobachten. Bei uns zu Hause habe ich meistens dann mich mit einer Decke und heißem Kakao sowie einer leckeren Pizza bewaffnet im Garten eingenistet. Ich ärgere mich richtig kein Teleskop zu haben. Bei einer solch klaren Nacht könnte man sicherlich gut Sterne beobachten." Lucas geriet ins Schwärmen.

Nathan dachte nach. "Ich glaube ich habe von meinem Freund Scott einige Aufnahmen, die er bei seinen Raummissionen gemacht hat."

"Wirklich? Hat er auch ein paar bunte Nebel fotografieren können? Ich hatte mal einen Kalender mit Aufnahmen vom Weltall, da waren richtig schöne Bilder drinnen."

"Lucas?"

"Ja?"

"Du verpasst die ganzen Sternschnuppen wenn du nicht bald aufhörst zu träumen."

"Ich bin doch ein Genie, die träumen immer."

Lächelnd beließ es der Captain dabei. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Dagwood. Er starrte mit offenen Mund nach oben. Wie ein kleines Kind. Schmunzelnd richtete auch er seinen Blick wieder zum Sternenhimmel. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er eine weitere Sternschnuppe mit. Da er alles hatte, was ihn glücklich machte, brauchte er sich nicht bei jeder etwas zu wünschen und sofort einen neuen Wunsch auszudenken, es bereitete ihm schon genug Freude das Phänomen zu beobachten.

"Dagwood hat schon vier Sternschnuppen gesehen.", sagte Dagwood stolz und zeigte mit der rechten Hand die Anzahl. "Sind jede Nacht so viele zu sehen?"

"Nein, normalerweise ist das recht ungewöhnlich, aber wir haben August und da sieht man jedes Jahr die Perseiden.", begann Lucas wieder von vorn mit seinen Erklärungen.

"Äh... Persertischen?" Erneut musste Dagwoood sich verwirrt den Kopf kratzen. Solche komplizierten Wörter kamen ganz oft vor besonders wenn er mit Lucas zusammen war. Doch er stellte mit stolz fest, dass es weniger geworden ist, was er nicht kannte. Er lernte auf die Weise eine Menge. Bestimmt würde er bald ein ganz kluger Dagwood sein.

"Perseiden, nennen die sich. Das sind Schwärme von Sternschnuppen die im August zu sehen sind. Die heißen so, weil sie aus dem Sternbild des Perseus kommen.", sagte Lucas.

"Wieso nur im August?"

"Das hat was mit der Laufbahn der Erde zu tun."

"Achso, das kenne ich. Tim hat mir ein Buch geschenkt, da steht das drinnen. Dagwood guckt sich das gerne an, weil da so viele bunte Bilder sind."

"Solche Bilder sind schön. Geht mir auch so. Sobald ich ein neues Buch habe mit vielen Bildern, werden die immer wieder angeguckt." Der Teenager streckte die Hände zum Himmel. "Manchmal ist es, als würde man die Sterne direkt vom Himmel holen können, wenn man sich nur weit genug streckt."

Dagwood tat es ihm gleich. Als er seine Hand zur Faust machte, um den einen Stern vom Himmel zu holen und dann vor seinem Gesicht auf faltete, fand er nichts vor. Enttäuscht fuhr er mit dem Finger seiner anderen Hand über die Linien auf seiner Handfläche.

"Wollen wir nicht langsam rein gehen?", fragte Bridger.

"Ist es schon so spät?" Lucas schien nicht gewollt zu sein, seinen gemütlichen Platz aufzugeben.

"Euch sollte nicht entgangen zu sein, dass wir bereits zwei Uhr morgens haben. Auf die letzten Nachteulen aus der Mannschaft müssen wir nun wirklich nicht warten. Los komm!" Er stieß den Teenager von seinem Kissen und stand auf.

Mürrisch erhob sich der Junge. "Na gut.", seufzte er. "Morgen sind wir ja auch noch hier im Hafen."

"Sehen wir uns dann wieder die Sterne an?" Dagwood wollte genauso wenig wie sein Freund jetzt auf das Boot zurück.

"Auf jeden Fall!"

"Dann kommt jetzt. Falls ihr beiden wirklich noch nicht genug habt, könnt ihr euch noch am Computer Bilder über Sterne und Nebel ansehen, wenn ihr so verrückt danach seid." Schlechte Idee vom Captain, denn damit sorgte er dafür, dass Lucas und Dagwood die restliche Nacht bis zum Morgengrauen im Internex zubrachten. Sehr zum Leidwesen Piccolos. Der hatte irgendwann die Nase voll und schlief in Dagwoods Koje, da es in seiner Kabine nicht mehr möglich war. Diese beiden Quasselstrippen konnten nicht einmal ruhig sein. Der eine stellte Frage und der andere ging ganz auf in seiner Rolle als Lehrer.

ENDE


End file.
